


Мидас и золотой мальчик

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Любовь и Бизнес [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Легко ли жить с тем, кто всё, буквально всё превращает в золото, хоть и не в буквальном смысле?





	Мидас и золотой мальчик

– Я не понимаю, зачем тебе это, – Гарри поморщился и обвел глазами спальню. Роскошь мэнора его порядком бесила, и Люциус знал об этом. – Ты невероятно богат, у меня тоже немало денег. Даже если Нарцисса потребует развода и запросит девять десятых твоего состояния, нам все равно хватит на безбедное существование до конца дней.

– Ты не думаешь о детях, – строго произнес Люциус. Гарри иронично хмыкнул. – Это не смешно, – продолжил Люциус. – А вдруг Драко станет играть в азартные игры? Я не могу оставить единственного сына на улице!

– Твой Драко печет кексы! – фыркнул Гарри. – И единственная азартная игра, в которую он играет, это немой ребус Снейп, который он не устает разгадывать между выпечкой и продажей кексов.

– Кто бы мог подумать, Драко и Северус, – мечтательно вздохнул Люциус.

– Зачем, Люциус, – требовательно произнес Гарри, отказываясь уходить от темы и обсуждать младшего Малфоя и его увлечения. – Зачем ты снова лезешь в какую-то невероятную авантюру, да еще тащишь в неё Артура?

– На самом деле это он меня тащит, – ответил Люциус, прижимая к себе Гарри и целуя в лохматую макушку. – Серьезно, Гарри, я же не спрашиваю, зачем ты работаешь.

– Я работаю в аврорате, – Гарри без особого энтузиазма попытался вырваться из объятий любовника, но Люциус держал крепко, и Гарри сдался, прижимаясь крепче, поджимая ноги и удобнее усаживаясь среди подушек.

– Это очень высокомерно, Гарри, – считать, что работа в аврорате важнее, чем печь кексы или продавать газеты, – назидательно произнес Люциус.

– Но вы с Артуром не собираетесь продавать газеты, – Гарри прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом, которым окружили его объятия Малфоя. – Маги жили без телевидения, прожили бы и еще.

– Магглы тоже жили без него, а сейчас не живут, – возразил Люциус. – Или ты считаешь, что маги хуже магглов? И потом, ты хотел, чтобы мы помирились с Уизли, а сейчас сам недоволен!

Гарри вздохнул.

Если бы он знал, чем закончится его попытка помирить старых недругов, он оставил бы все как есть. Гермиона предупреждала, что ничего хорошего не получится, но таких масштабов катастрофы не представляла даже она.

Как оказалось, Артур разработал способ сделать магический телевизор, но понятия не имел, куда его пристроить — смотреть маггловские передачи магам было неинтересно.

Благодаря Артуру Гарри не заставал своего любовника в постели трое суток, печально цедя кофе в обществе ехидной Нарциссы. А через трое суток оказалось, что вездесущий Люциус не только помог Артуру получить патент на выпуск колдовизоров, но и купил канал, раздобыл нужное оборудование и теперь был готов с головой ринуться в новую авантюру.

– По опросу, проведенному Ритой Скитер, стало понятно, что потенциальная аудитория моего канала — домохозяйки! – сообщил Люциус Гарри.

– Можно было и не тратить деньги на Скитер, это и так понятно, – буркнул Гарри. – Ты же новости выпускать не собираешься, а днем только домохозяйки время на колдовизоры найдут.

– Я не могу новости выпускать, у меня контрольный пакет акций «Ежедневного пророка», – пояснил Люциус. – Неприятно будет, если одна моя курица, несущая золотые яйца, откусит голову второй.

Он сверкнул глазами и так облизнул губы, что Поттеру на секунду показалось, будто разговоры о прибыли возбуждают Люциуса больше, чем он, Гарри.

И чтобы удостовериться, что это не так, и только для этого, Гарри использовал весь свой рабочий перерыв на обед в постели.

– Одно не могу придумать, – выдохнул Люциус первое членораздельное после многочисленных стонов, которые с удовольствием вытягивал из него Гарри всё это время. – Как назвать канал. Может, Малфой-ТВ?

Гарри с огорчением оглядел распростертого перед ним расслабленного обнаженного Люциуса, блестящие волосы которого разметались по подушкам, а кожа в изменчивом свете, приглушенном полупрозрачными шторами, казалась золотистой.

– Никто не будет смотреть канал с таким названием, – пробурчал он, натягивая брюки. – Назови менее вызывающе. Например, Мидас-ТВ.

– Мидас? – заинтересованно произнес Люциус. – А это что за зверь?

Гарри зачарованно проследил за его рукой, которая лениво прошлась по телу, поднимаясь к волосам, приглаживая их и вновь спускаясь ниже. Гарри прекрасно знал, что Люциус делает это машинально, скорее сам наслаждаясь ощущением кожи под рукой, чем соблазняя его, Гарри, но остаться и не идти на работу от этого хотелось невероятно.

– Это... – хрипло произнес Гарри, не отрываясь, следивший за рукой, которая небрежно поправила уже опавший член и на мгновение запуталась в золотисто-рыжих завитках волос, после чего скользнула по животу к груди. – Это такой древний царь. Он прикосновением превращал всё и всех в золото.

– Подходит, – кивнул Люциус и провел пальцем вокруг своего моментально сжавшегося соска. – Хотя мне повезло больше, мне сразу достался золотой мальчик, правда, Гар-р-ри?

В аврорат Гарри опоздал.

Он не мог долго злиться на Люциуса, с ним было хорошо и почти спокойно. Почти - ведь никогда не было понятно, где и откуда выскочит очередной результат действий Малфоя. И если сам Люциус даже не замечал каких-либо сложностей, проскальзывая между ними как ленивый угорь, то его домочадцы сталкивались с такими неожиданностями куда чаще.

– Гарри, скажи ему, что я разведусь, если он будет такое предлагать! – встретила вечером Поттера Нарцисса. – Я приличная женщина!

Гарри открыл рот и со вздохом закрыл. Как себя вести с законной супругой его любовника, он так и не понял за все те полгода, что они жили в одном доме.

– Что Люциус предложил? – спросил он, искренне надеясь, что речь пойдет о чем-нибудь невинном вроде секса втроем.

– Он предложил мне участвовать в шоу! – голос Нарциссы звенел от негодования.

Гарри ни разу не видел её такой возмущенной, даже в тот день, когда она застала их в своей собственной ванной комнате, а они не нашли ничего лучше, как использовать её крем от морщин вместо смазки. Впрочем, тогда её больше раздосадовало то, что они теперь знали о существовании у неё на полочке крема от морщин.

– Непристойном? – рискнул предположить Гарри.

– Ещё бы! – Нарцисса воззрилась на Гарри с таким видом, словно даже подумать о том, будто Люциус мог предложить что-то другое, смехотворно. – Шоу «Обмен женами», ты можешь себе представить? Сутки в доме Уизли с её детьми и мужем, пока Молли прохлаждается в мэноре.

– Но Уизли уже все довольно взрослые, с ними не должно быть хлопот, – попытался успокоить Нарциссу Гарри, после чего был вынужден спасаться бегством.

Он рассчитывал передохнуть на работе, но и там ему не дали покоя.

– Как считаешь, это будет дискриминация, если Малфой выберет на роль героя из аврората Рона, а не меня? – спросил его Дин Томас.

– Чего? – не понял Гарри.

– День с героем, – пояснил Томас. – Мы с Ханной ждем ребенка, и лишние деньги не помешают.

– Какой еще «День с героем»? – простонал Гарри, отказываясь вникать в жестокую реальность.

– Обычный, – Дин покачал головой, словно показывая, что ни на йоту не верит, будто Гарри не знает, о чем идет речь. – Авроры, заклинатели, укротители драконов, невыразимцы — каждую неделю день из жизни одного из них. И раздеваться можно только до пояса. Ханне просто не терпится посмотреть первый выпуск. Ну ты понимаешь - беременные женщины, гормоны...

Гарри не понимал.

Он торопливо попрощался с Дином, надеясь пораньше уйти с работы, после чего выдержал неприятный разговор с Гермионой, пообещавшей самолично сделать ему немагическую эпиляцию, если он не приструнит Малфоя, шлющего ей записки с предложениями поучаствовать в шоу «Из простушки в принцессы — мы познакомим вас с косметикой и расческой».

Больше всего ему хотелось выпить, но даже этому не пришлось сбыться. Стоило ему выйти из аврората, как его под руки подхватили невесть откуда взявшиеся Снейп и Драко Малфой. И вероломный Снейп даже не издал уже привычного Гарри шипения, которым он обычно предупреждал о приближении. Переглянувшись, Снейп и Малфой аппарировали вместе с Гарри в свою пекарню, где и усадили его на шаткую табуретку.

– Кексик, Поттер? – почти любезно произнес Драко, тыча в лицо Гарри выпечкой.

– Э-э... нет? – неуверенно спросил Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. Несмотря на горы выстроенных кексов и розовое игривое оформление пекарни, он почувствовал себя на допросе. Снейп для большего сходства светил ему в глаз Люмосом и сердито шевелил губами.

– А почему нет? – Драко сдвинул брови.

Он определенно злился, и Гарри стало совсем не по себе. Он привык к постоянно довольному Малфою: с тех пор, как он начал встречаться со Снейпом, с его лица почти не сходила игривая мечтательная улыбка. Снейп, к слову сказать, совсем не изменился, словно Драко с ним встречался незаметно для него самого. – Черничный. Вкуснотища!

– Агрхшшшш, – заметил Снейп.

– Да, – словно ждал этого Драко. – Может, хочешь посмотреть, как они пекутся?

Гарри, который все еще находился под впечатлением просмотренного вместе с Люциусом в Лондонском театре мюзикла, где пироги пекли из человечины, отчаянно замотал головой.

– Так почему нет? – голос Драко стал угрожающим. – Может, потому что никому это не интересно?

– Может, – не выдержал давления Гарри. – Что вы от меня хотите?

– Хотим, чтобы ты объяснил отцу, что никто не будет смотреть по колдовизору, как мы с Северусом печем кексы! – почти проорал ему в лицо бывший одноклассник.

На лице Гарри отразилось такое непонимание, что Снейп возмущенно фыркнул.

– Папа считает, что может сделать программу «Сладкая жизнь» с нашим участием, и кто-то это будет смотреть, – чуть успокоившись, пояснил Драко. – Бред ведь, да?

– Ага, – слабым голосом ответил Гарри. – Ну, я пойду?

– Иди, – разрешил Драко.

– Агрхшшшш, – ехидно вставил Снейп.

– Опять гадость какая-нибудь? – с подозрением спросил Гарри, останавливаясь у дверей.

– Смотря с какой стороны взглянуть, – ухмыльнулся Драко, повторяя ухмылку самого Снейпа. – Северус считает, что если бы ты реже пренебрегал обязанностями молодого любовника, у отца было бы меньше времени на такие выдумки.

– Очень смешно, – буркнул Гарри, с порога аппарируя.

Настроение испортилось окончательно.

В мэноре легче не стало. Люциус носился с пухлой папкой бумаг, теряя листки на поворотах. Гарри задумался, как можно мягко сказать Люциусу, что это слишком. Он устал и хочет передохнуть.

– Не хочешь передохнуть? – вырвал его из мыслей голос любовника. – Лавгуды уезжают в Новую Гвинею завтра. Хочешь с ними? С авроратом я договорюсь.

Прилив острой благодарности к заботливому Малфою продержался вплоть до того момента, когда Гарри обнаружил рядом с Луной мрачного носатого типа с камерой, а у Ксенофилиуса в руках папку с ярким заголовком «Поймайте мне морщерогого кизляка, или Очень дикая природа. Первый сезон».

Через месяц Поттер не выдержал. Он хотел принять ванну, съесть что-то, не пытающееся сбежать из тарелки, и — стоило это признать — он хотел к своему Мидасу.

И он был очень благодарен Люциусу, который никак не прокомментировал его внезапное появление, лишь загнал в душ, присоединяясь к нему после того, как Гарри избавился от слоя грязи.

В мэноре было тихо, но Гарри не обманывался этой тишиной. Приходилось признать — Малфой и в самом деле превращал в золото всё, к чему прикасался: Снейп и Драко становились популярнее министра благодаря морковным кексам и малиновому заварному крему, Дин Томас ходил в наглухо застегнутой мантии, а Джиневра Лонгботтом отвоевала в утреннем эфире полчаса для новостей квиддича.

Но, может, теперь Люциус был готов пустить всё на самотек и вплотную заняться семьей? Гарри даже готов был не возвращаться в аврорат, благо эта профессия стала популярнее, чем когда-либо в истории.

Гарри с ненавистью уставился на колдовизор, поселившийся в их спальне третьим. Он надеялся проигнорировать захватчика, но у него не вышло.

– Вечером стоит показывать что-то, способное заинтересовать вернувшихся с работы мужчин, – неожиданно сообразил Люциус, мельком взглянув на мрачного Гарри. – Иначе они повыкидывают колдовизоры, из-за которых обед подается позже, а пикси заселили шторы.

– Программу для взрослых, – хихикнул Гарри, но, поймав серьезный взгляд Люциуса, отчаянно замотал головой. – Нет, Люциус, ни в коем случае! Никто из магов не будет сниматься в порно! И не стоит его снимать, это испортит твою репутацию. В смысле, еще больше испортит.

– А нам и не надо магов, – Люциус потрепал любовника по щеке. – Слава Мерлину, тут мы с магглами мало отличаемся, можно транслировать с другого канала.

– Не скажи, – возразил Гарри, подспудно чувствуя, что самолично роет себе могилу. – У них нет очищающих и трансфигурации предметов, силенцио... Зато много разных игрушек...

– Постой-ка, – Люциус нахмурился, оказываясь рядом в самый подходящий момент, чтобы столкнуть Гарри в вырытую им яму. – Ты хочешь сказать, что смотрел это? Нет, смотрел это без меня?

\- А что тут такого, – пробормотал Гарри, нервно щелкая пультом и досадуя, что колдовизор показывает и маггловские каналы тоже. – Тут на всех почти каналах ночью идет что-нибудь погорячее. И лесби, и геи, и просто...

– Замечательно, – Люциус уселся в кресло и кивнул Гарри. – Показывай.

… – Может, попробуем посмотреть другой канал? – прервал затянувшееся молчание Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на экран.

– Подожди, – Люциус задумчиво потер нос. – Лучше объясни, почему они оба в этих странных штуках с хоботами и почему у топа такие пятнистые штаны.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Почему нельзя было попасть на нормальную горячую порнушку, где какой-нибудь слесарь или сантехник имеет грудастую домохозяйку прямо на мойке? Или команда баскетболистов, где хотя бы один обязательно негр, а один такой бледный, что глазам больно. Наказание за проигрыш от тренера — Гарри однажды смотрел такое, на ум тогда сразу пришел квиддич, и, к своему стыду, Гарри за время просмотра кончил дважды. Но нет, им попалось именно это.

– Это типа армия. Ну, как авроры почти, – попытался пояснить он. – Они в противогазах. Обычно он должен защищать от ядовитых газов. И в армии в таких штанах ходят.

– Предположим, – неуверенно согласился Люциус. – А у магглов всегда вместо тривиального секса напяливают странные штуки на голову и пытаются засунуть в задницу кулак? Я не спорю, может, это и здорово...

– Сомневаюсь, – прервал его Гарри, берясь за спасение своей личной жизни и начиная лихорадочно щелкать каналами.

– Совсем другое дело, – остановил его Люциус. – М-м, а мне нравится. Даже очень. Отличный экземпляр.

Гарри уставился на экран, где по столу медленно на коленях передвигался гибкий юноша, на котором из одежды были только грубый кожаный ошейник и такие же браслеты на руках и ногах. Его исполосованная стеком задница то и дело попадала в крупный план, и Гарри прикусил губу.

Задница и правда была хороша, ничего удивительного не было в том, что она нравилась не только сидящему за столом мужчине со стеком, лениво поглаживающего свой возбужденный член, гордо торчащий из расстегнутых брюк, но и Люциусу.

– Хочу такой же, – наконец заявил Малфой. – Не знаешь, где можно взять?

Столкнувшись с возмущенным взглядом любовника, Люциус закатил глаза.

– Гарри, я про стол. Представь, как он бы смотрелся в гостиной! Мальчик хорош тоже, не спорю, но ты у меня куда лучше. Надо завести такую штучку, как думаешь?

– Перебьешься, – буркнул Гарри, усиленно скрывая и самодовольство, и нахлынувшее возбуждение. Тем более что Люциус не сказал, на ком этот стек использовать. Гарри отлично видел и себя с ним в руках.

– Переключай дальше, – приказал Малфой. Он воспользовался тем, что Гарри встал с кресла, притягивая его за пояс ближе и принимаясь вылизывать полоску кожи над джинсами, постепенно спуская штаны ниже и вонзаясь языком между ягодиц.

Как бы то ни было, стол или что-нибудь другое, но это что-то довело Люциуса до такого состояния, и Гарри послушно принялся переключать каналы.

Худосочная блондинка, пытающаяся взбитыми сливками заесть огромный член флегматичного негра... Три тощих студента, видимо, трахающихся за еду... Две пышные брюнетки, вяло щупающие друг друга за груди...

– Стоп, – Люциус вынырнул из-за спины Гарри, вызвав недовольный стон любовника. – Это что?

– Это? – Гарри непонимающе уставился на экран, где приторно улыбчивая девица радостно жужжала каким-то дельфинчиком, а по экрану бежали цифры. – Это такой стимулятор интимных зон женщин...

– Гарри, – Люциус недовольно мотнул головой. – Я знаю о вибраторах больше, чем ты мог себе придумать. В конце концов, я не сразу решил печь кексы, у меня были и другие идеи. Что это?

Поттер не хотел отвечать, но делать было нечего.

– Это телевизионная реклама, – шепотом произнес он. – Как в газете, только по телевизору. Что-то, что можно заказать прямо из интернет-магазина...

Он замолчал, с ужасом глядя на своего обожаемого Мидаса. Малфой выглядел возбужденным, но Гарри не обманывался — секс им сегодня не светил. Глаза Люциуса горели галлеонами, и Поттер окончательно понял, что нечаянно открыл ящик Пандоры.


End file.
